


Crew and Sofie's steamy shower.

by META2012



Series: OC Sofie stuff [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/META2012/pseuds/META2012
Summary: Crew returned to her quarters on board the ship MFW Inquisitor, hoping for a nice, warm shower. Unbeknownst to her, her girlfriend Sofie is lying in wait for her, intent to add a bit of warmth to her shower.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: OC Sofie stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969993





	Crew and Sofie's steamy shower.

Crew walked into her quarters on board the MFW Inquisitor. Today had been a long day for her, and she really wanted nothing more but a nice, warm shower before going to bed.  
  
Crew is a female anthropomorphic badger with a sexy, curvaceous and athletic body. She has purple and orange fur, green eyes, short grey hair and a short stubby tail. And had a 96 cm bust.  
  
She was currently wearing her black suit of nano armour. But the moment the door to her room closed she deconstructed it, leaving her with a black sports bra and panties, and a flea collar around her neck.  
  
Her room didn't have much in it, just the basics really, plus a few other things.  
  
She walked over to a black strongbox that was on her bed. After imputing several codes, unlocking several locks, and a fingerprint scan, she opened the box. She then took off her bra and panties and put them back into the box.  
  
You may be wondering why she was doing this, and there is a reasonable explanation for this. Unlike Meta's, the nanobots that made up Crew's nano armour aren't stored within her own body, they're stored within her bra and panties. This kind of makes them the most expensive pair of undergarments within the migrant fleet. So it stood to reason that she would make bloody well sure that it was safe when she wasn't wearing it.  
  
Once the box was closed and locked, she put it in a hidden compartment underneath the bed. Once that was done, she got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom was a small one, but it had all the essential things needed for a bathroom, sink, shower, toilet, and a bathroom cabinet full of wash stuff.  
  
She closed the door behind her and walked towards the shower, but she stopped when she felt a tingling sensation. Someone was in the bathroom with her. Luckily she had a loaded pistol in the bathroom cabinet.  
  
She quickly reached for the cabinet, but before she could get to it someone grabbed her from behind and pull her way for it. Her assailant's hands then moved across her body, one of them grabbed her breast, whilst the other went down and stroked her pussy “Hallo their sweet cheeks” a female voice cooed into her ear, it's distinct German accent put her at ease.  
  
“Why hello there, Sofie,” Crew said seductively as she moved her hands down and grabbed her girlfriend's plump arse, just as she de-clocked behind her.  
  
Sofie is a short anthropomorphic cat with a sexy and curvaceous body. She has red fur covering her busty body, a set of black hair on her head with a peek-a-bang covering her right eye, and her left eye was blue. She also has a 105 cm bust.  
  
Sofie was, like crew, almost completely naked, with only an eyepatch over her right eye, a monocle over her left eye, and a flea collar around her neck.  
  
Crew moaned as her busty girlfriend's hands groped and fondled her curvy body “So, what brings you here?” she asked, licking her lips as she turned her head to the side, and locking her eyes with Sofie.  
  
Sofie smiled “I'm in the mood for some hot and sexy shower sex” Sofie replied before she kissed Crew passionately.  
  
Both girls moaned lustfully into the kiss. Sofie's hands roughly played with Crew's body. In return, the badger tightly squeezed the cat's nice, curvy arse. Crew was very happy that she had such a sexy girlfriend, who in turn, had a lot of other sexy female friends and two sisters who she could also have fun with. Being in a relationship with a girl who has a lot of friends with benefits had its perks.  
  
Their lips soon parted, and Sofie's hands moved away from Crew's body “You should get the shower ready my dear” she said seductively “Wouldn't want things to heat up too soon, now would we”.  
  
“Indeed,” Crew said with a smile. She then stepped away from Sofie and walked towards the shower.  
  
Now she could simply just turn on the shower and set it to hot, but that would eat into her water ration. So she simply used her Stream Bending ability's to magic up a small cloud over the shower and made it rain down a shower of hot water.  
  
Once the hot water was flowing, Crew removed her flea collar and put it inside the bathroom cabinet. Sofie did the same, putting her flea collar and monocle, but kept her eyepatch on. Which was a good thing as her right eye wasn't exactly in the best of conditions. Plus it had a demon living inside of it.  
  
“Now then,” Sofie said before she grabbed Crew and pinned her against the wall of the shower “Let's have some fun you sexy bitch”.  
  
Crew smiled “Yes indeed, you sexy Cupreyn slut” she said before she broke free of Sofie's grasp, put her arms around Sofie, and kissed her passionately.  
  
The two moaned as they kissed. The warm water pouring down over them fuelling their lust. Sofie's hands moved down Crew's body and started groping her soft arse. Crew meanwhile was groping her girlfriends nice, large breast. She almost wished that hers were as large as Sofie's, as long as she didn't suffer from the same back problems her girlfriend had. Big breasts do have their downsides after all.  
  
She felt one of Sofie's hands move around her hips, and start stroking her pussy. She mewled at the sensation, letting the cat's hands rub against her lower lips before she gently pushed a finger into the badgers pussy. Her arousal building up inside of her like a fire.  
  
A throaty moan escaped Crew's lips, and her grip around Sofie's breasts tightened. She moved an arm down and groped the cat's rear, taking a handful of the busty woman's plump arse.  
  
“How, exactly did you get in here without me detecting you,” Crew asked as their lips parted “The door hadn't been hacked, and you- ah!” she moaned as Sofie slipped a seconds finger into her pussy, and roughly started to finger her “Let me finish speaking first before you, do that. Oh yes, fuck me please~”.  
  
“As you wish, Meine Liebe” Sofie cooed before she kissed Crew again lustfully, devouring her moan in a lustful kiss as their tongues wrestled inside their mouths, fighting a battle that Sofie was clearly winning.  
  
Sofie was a far better kisser then Crew was, she had far more experience with it. But, whilst she lacked in the kissing department, she made up for in the dominatrix department. The busty cat was quite the submissive slut when the leather, rope, and whip comes out. But she could bring those toys out later, right now she had a sexy shower to finish.  
  
Sofie Pressed her body against Crew. Pushing her against the wall and squeezing their breasts together. Crew could feel her orgasm building up inside of her, fuelled by both Sofie's rapid finger fucking into her womanhood, and lustful kissing.  
  
Soon it was too much for the busty badger, and her orgasm hit her like a torpedo. She moaned loudly into the kiss as her orgasm shook her body. She writhed within Sofie's grasp, letting the busty cat molest her body as her strength was rapidly depleted.  
  
Her orgasm lasted for several pleasurable moments before subsiding. Their lips parted moments later, allowing Crew to breathe deeply and regain her strength. Sofie meanwhile slowly pulled her fingers out of Crew's womanhood, causing her to moan lightly. Sofie's hand was covered in the badgers honey. The cat seductively licked her fingers clean before she pressed her body against Crew's chest.  
  
“You were saying, Meine Liebe?” Sofie asked seductively.  
  
“How did you get into my room?” Crew breathed.  
  
“Oh, I may have had a little help from Helga” Sofie replied before she started kissing Crew's neck.  
  
“Ah~” Crew breathed as Sofie peppered her neck with kisses “Well, that explains that then” she cooed before she grabbed Sofie, turned her around and pinned her against the wall. Then, with a few additional magical words, made it rain a bit more hot water “What have I told you about sneaking into my room when I'm not around? And what have I said about what happens to naughty bitches who enter my room without permission?”.  
  
Crew didn't wait for Sofie to reply before she started her punishment. She grabbed Sofie's large, plump breasts and buried her head in-between them, forcing a lusty moan out of the busty woman.  
  
“Mmmm. And what have I told you about threatening me with a good time” Sofie cooed before she put her hand against the back of Crew's head pressed it against her chest “You're just asking me to misbehave” she cooed before the badger's hands moved down Sofie's body, and started groping the cat's nice arse.  
  
“I know. Why do you think I threaten you with a good time in the first place” Crew said seductively before she moved down Sofie's body and started licked her pussy.  
  
Sofie groaned sensually as the tip of Crew's tongue ran between her folds. She moved a hand down and pressed it against the back of Crew's head, pushing her head against her crotch. She moaned lustful y as she felt her girlfriend's wet tongue tentatively dragged along her pussy, lapping up the cat's sweet arousal.  
  
“Mm... oh Ja... that's it~” Sofie purred, licking her lips as Crew continued to lick her pussy “Looks all those lessens Helga put you through are paying of-ahhh~, uh... oh Ja~” she moaned deeply as Crew's tongue plunged into her pussy, hungrily exploring her inner walls and wiggling around her hot pussy.  
  
Crew was relentless in her pleasuring of Sofie. Her tongue pushed deep into her girlfriends wet pussy and drank up her honey. She felt the cat nearly collapse, her strength weakening rapidly from Crew's rapid assault on her womanhood.  
  
Sofie moaned lustfully as she desperately gasped in air. Her orgasm bubbling up inside of her rapidly, threatening to consume her body in a lustful embrace. She was all too happy to accept it, so with her free hand, started groping one of her own breasts. Squeezing it tightly and further fuelling her arousal “A-Ah~!” she cried, spasming as she felt her arousal hit its apex.  
  
Her orgasm hit her like a wrecking ball, flooding her body with mind-melting pleasure. Crew slowed down her tongue-fucking but didn't stop, lapping up the busty cat's honey and coaxing out more of her juices.  
  
After a full minute and a half Sofie came down from her high, a broken and lustful groan slipped past her lips as her arms went limp by her sides. Warm water still raining down over her naked body.  
  
Crew licked her lips as she moved away from her girlfriends pussy, standing back up and standing over the busty cat “Ready for more?” she asked lustfully.  
  
Sofie's eye fluttered before she grabbed both of Crew's bountiful breasts “More?” she said with a seductive smile, groping her girlfriend's nice breasts “I am far from done with you yet” she said, licking her lips.  
  
It would be half an hour before they finished their shower, and even then, they were far from done.


End file.
